Working Like a Bear (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Working Like a Bear", Season 1, episode 18, 18th episode overall. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Ojo Plays Firefighter Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Ojo: Treelo wants to play baby. Treelo: Ojo the nurse. Ojo: No, Treelo, I'm done playing nurse! Treelo: But baby needs a nurse. Ojo: Have no fear Ojo the firefighter is here! Work, Workin' Like a Kid and What Do You Think? {The word "Work" appears on-screen.} {A bunch of grapes and berries are shown.} {A rocket appears, flying past Bear.} {An animated stage and curtains appear in front of Bear. The audience is heard cheering.} {An animated pizza appears.} {The pizza flies around Bear.} Bear: Mm-mm! Tutter Tidies Up the Mousehole {Bear looks down and checks the mousehole. A chair, a couch and everything are all over the place.} Tutter: A busy mouse Bear is a happy mouse that's what Grandma Flutter always said. Shadow's Song Bear: The day's a wastin'! But where's my berry bucket? {gets an idea} Hey. Maybe my friend Shadow knows. Come on, let's go find her. (Leaving the kitchen) She's kind of hard to find. But If we look real hard and sing a song together, she might appear. Ready? (Start singing) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (The camera pans left) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (He stopped singing with yellow rooftop and shout) Shadow! {Shadow magically appearing right wall and laughs} Shadow: A good day to you, you shaggy old Bear. Bear: And a good day to you today, Shadow. What have you been up to? Shadow: I was just trippin' fantastic on the tippy toes of the roofs, Bear. Bear: That sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, have you seen my berry bucket lately? Shadow: Hmm. Your Old Berry Bucket. I think I saw the shadows under the sink playing with it, swinging on the handles they were (singing "Whistle While You Work") Bear: Ah, that's great. Well, while we're here, Shadow, could you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, Certainly, Bear. Let me see when can I fancy, Just watch. {glitter shines} Shadow: I've Been Working on the Railroad. Cow Skull: All the livelong day. Shadow: I've Been Working on the Railroad. Train: Just pass the time away. Man: Whew! What a way to pass the time! Shadow: Don't you hear the whistle blowing’? Whistle: Wee wee wee! Shadow: Rise up so early an morning. Sun: Good Morning! Shadow: Don't you hear the Conductor shouting? Conductor: Hey Dinah, blow your horn! {Reveals that Dinah is a rhinoceros} Dinah: Ooh. Did somebody say horn? Shadow: Dinah, won't you blow / Dinah, won't you blow / Dinah, won't you blow your horn? Dinah, won't you blow / Dinah, won't you blow / Dinah, won't you blow your horn? Dinah: ♪ be bop bop Be De dop, yeah! ♪ Shadow: Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah. Man: Hey, someone's in the kitchen. Shadow: Someone's in the kitchen I know. Man: I never heard of her ever. Shadow: Someone's in the Kitchen with Dinah. Man: I give up! Shadow: Strumming on the old banjo. Man: Is it a banjo player? Whistle: Fee fie fiddle-e-i-o. Train: Fee fie fiddle-e-i-o-o-o. Cow Skull: Fee fie fiddle-e-i-o. Shadow: Strumming on the old banjo. *banjo sounds are added* Conductor: Hey everybody, back to work! {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. What a great song. (Singing) ♪ Fee fie fiddle-e-i-o ♪ Shadow: Well, I'm off. Bear Prepares to Go Berry Picking / Pip and Pop Bear: {finally finds his bucket} Ta-da! Everybody in the Tub Bear: After a long day, a bath is good idea. Luna Goes to Work / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) (Cut to: Attic) Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. {goes to his balcony} Ah, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. Hello, Luna. How are you doing? Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Oh, we had a great day today. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. I picked berries. Luna: Oh. Bear: Yes, that's Bear's Work, you know. And Ojo and Treelo played pretend and Tutter cleaned and mopped his mousehole. Luna: Well, it sounds like everyone worked hard and played hard too. Bear: Yeah, we sure did. Um, Hey, Luna? Luna: Hmm? Bear: I was wondering, um, what is your Work? Luna: Oh, Bear, I have the most wonderful Work in the heavens. Bear: Oh? Luna: Each and every night, it's my job to make the night a little brighter and a little friendlier. Bear: Oh, and we're sure grateful that you do, aren't we? Luna: Well, it's good Work if you're the moon. Both: (laughing) Bear: Well, Luna, would you help me sing The Goodbye Song? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song A Winter's Nap style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) I almost forget, good luck with your work. Bye. (turns back off)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts